There currently is a strong demand for devices and methods for aligning one object relative to another. For example, in cabinet construction, aligning the cabinet door (hereafter "door") so that it is flush with the surrounding cabinet is important. This flush alignment provides improved functional and aesthetic value to the cabinet.
One prior art method of aligning a cabinet door to be flush with the cabinet is the simple trial and error method. First, a rough estimate is made as to the required position of the intended coupling mechanism (e.g., hinge) on the cabinet and door. The door is then coupled to the cabinet using the hinge. This typically requires the preparation of the door and cabinet for the receipt of a nail or screw for fastening the hinge to each of the door and hinge. If the door is not flush after the first installation, the door is removed and the process repeats itself. This process had the disadvantage of being time consuming if repeating the process is necessary. Furthermore, repeated connections can be damaging to the cabinet and door material and is typically not aesthetically pleasing.
One prior art method for overcoming some of these disadvantages is to refine the estimate of the required initial position of the hinge that would allow for a flush alignment. However, this refined estimate also requires time. Therefore, what is desired is an alignment device and method that does not require an exact initial positioning of the hinge on each of the door and cabinet in order to obtain a flush alignment of the door to the cabinet. Furthermore, what is desired is a device that does not require repeating the installation of the door to the cabinet in order to obtain a flush alignment.